The Thespian
by A Clown and his Pipe
Summary: It's the 16th century, the noble families keep secrets from the public and their own children. Richard Grayson, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, and his friend, Wally West, will do almost anything to discover the secret, maybe even put on an act. Warning: Slash, foul language, and I'm pretty sure a bit of racism and sexism because 16th century.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DC comics but if I did Wally West would be back.**

* * *

****I was adopted into the aristocracy, not born. Born aristocrats look down on me of course, it's foreign to be adopted into such a high class. My adopted father, Bruce Wayne, thinks nothing of it, he believes a man can become what he decides. Selina, Bruce's courtesan, once told me our destinies are set at birth, but I think mine was changed. When I was ten my parents died during a performance, it only happened because a man loosened the trapeze ropes for whatever gain he was seeking. Bruce Wayne was at the circus that night and pitied me. A few days later I found myself in the Wayne mansion, I was in heaven.

I made my way down the corridors to the training room, even a fourteen year old needed to know how to protect himself. I entered the lifeless room and grabbed my rapier, it wasn't sharp enough to do any actual damage. I only got about twenty minutes in before Bruce walked in and had me stop. "It is the weekend Richard, don't worry with such trifle matters. Go out and meet some gents or maybe even prestige women," I actually think Bruce gave me a smile, I wasn't sure. Now to ignore that, I don't even now where to meet other people. Other aristocrats didn't really want anything to do with me unless they wanted to shag Bruce. "I hope you know there is a park." Bruce threw out into the air. I know that there's a park, but it's full of gypsies who nick everything. "Can you please preoccupy yourself outside the manor for a few hours?" Oh.

"Yes of course, the park does sound delightful," I lied, I don't really want to be around while Bruce does his private business. Bruce smiled and patted me on the shoulder. I put away my rapier. "Well, have fun, I said before leaving abruptly.

The park wasn't really that bad. I mean there were gypsies, but they were mainly merchants. I actually looked through their wares and saw a golden pocket watch that had a fine ensign encrusted on it. A boy, seemingly two years older than I, bumped into me and sent me crashing. I got up quickly and brushed off even faster. "My apologies," two hands were on my shoulders, checking if I was alright. They belonged to a freckled red head, "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Good, sorry, again. I was running," clearly, "From my parents and uncle, it's hard to get out these days. My names Wally West." He extended his hand out for me to take it and had a big smile on his face.

"Richard Grayson," I took his hand and he gave a good shake. I didn't really like shaking hands, it made me feel weird.

"Pleased to meet you," he was still smiling. Maybe he was smiling even when he bumped into me but I hadn't noticed.

"Likewise," I said plainly, at times I could be fun but I wasn't too sure about this Wally.

"Would you like to walk?" he asked.

"I have time," I replied, I don't know how long Bruce's business will take so I might as well walk with a complete stranger who's running from his parents for whatever the reason.

"You're part of a noble family right? Adopted by Bruce Wayne?" that isn't a question I'm asked often, barely anyone pays attention to the fact Bruce adopted a child.

"Yes," I replied, a slip in my voice because of the numerous questions that follow.

"Is it true that most nobles are vampire?" I laughed, I couldn't help it. The nobles may act like they're much better than everyone but they weren't demons. And Bruce goes out during the day, sometimes. "I take that as a no," he sighed, and I don't think that's actually something to sigh about. I looked at him confused instead of asking why he was disappointed out loud. "I was kind of hoping that there were much more thrilling things in life."

"I don't care much for the idea of bloodsucking beings but life could have a bit more thrilling things," I said and I think it lit a spark in Wally's eyes until someone shouting his name could be heard.

"Well, I must go, it's been a delightful chat," Wally said and tipped a hat he didn't have and ran off. I'm pretty I'm stuck at the park by myself for a couple hours before Bruce is done with his business. I wish I had a book right about now.

The sun was beginning to set so I decided to return to the manor. It was exceptionally quiet so either it was actual business or Bruce was finished. I made way to my room so I could entertain myself with what I had. I pulled a random book off my shelf and began to read until supper. I believe I just realized my life was simpler than Wally's but I'm sure that will change.

* * *

**I've been writing essays non stop and quizzes and tests everyday almost, it's rather hard to post fan fiction ;~; I'm sorry lovies.**


End file.
